Dragonball: Stone World
by Kamon772
Summary: When Frieza was going to kill off all the Saiyans but blowing up their planet with them still on it. He came across a interesting new recruit that he picked up recently. One that offend him a solution that solve his Saiyan problem without wasting a perfectly good planet in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Gine was working at her job in the meat distribution center when Bardock arrives in to meet with her.

"You are back early," she said

"Finished the mission soon than expected so where Raditz," he asked

"He was going to go on a mission with the Prince and his aid but that was seemingly canceled at the last minute," Gine told him.

"Interesting as I noticed there were a lot Saiyans around the spaceport the usual," he said.

"What if something happens as apparently, I heard some rumors about something happened in the Frieza Force," she said

Frieza had taken over from his father and rumor has that all the Saiyans were being given time off as all missions were either canceled or the ones that were being carried out just allowed to be finished and then after that no more were given out afterward.

Bardock did not like the sound of this as something did not feel right. Why were all the Saiyans being given time off by Frieza all of sudden as normally this would have never happened before.

"Gine I..." Bardock started to say but then all of sudden a bright light that dwarfed the sun appeared behind him.

A light that spread out washed over him in an instant leaving Gine with a look of shock as she was pushed violently into a meat locker that happened to close by. Though as the door slammed shut on Gine. She does not complain that Bardock and pushed her into her, in fact, there is no movement from either one of them or anyone on Planet Vegeta in fact.

At that moment everyone on the surface of the planet...the entire Saiyan race had been petrified into stone statues. Each of them either none the wiser as to what happened, aware of their fate but helpless to do anything and than there were the unlucky ones. They were Saiyans that knew what was coming and tried flying away thinking they could outspeed this light. They were wrong as they bathe in it just like everyone else was and then after being petrified they fell to the ground and broke into various pieces as a result.

"See Lord Frieza this is was a far more effective way of dealing with the Saiyans. It solves the problem they could have a cause in the future, give you a new planet to sell, as well as repurposes all Saiyans sold off as product themselves" a newly recruited member of the Frieza force stated.

"Interesting so are you telling me that all the money are not just statues down there," Frieza asked.

"Of course as you saw the result of my work from my home planet as well did not you," they asked.  
"That is true as you used this device to turn everyone on your own planet to stone as well. So I will leave the clean up of this planet to you than. Make sure that all the Saiyans are accounted for though" Frieza said.

"Of course Lord Frieza," the new recruit said.

Thus the Saiyan race went from a warrior race to artistic pieces sold at auction for years and years to come. Some were brought by those that had grudge against them and use target practice. Others just like having the once proud race on display in their galleries as Planet Vegeta was not the only planet that petrified in this manner. It was deemed a better way to go about emptying out the planet for sale but at the same time using the natives to gain even more money too.

As for Gine, she was taken back to the new recruit's home planet as they were not aware she was inside one the meat locker that they took and have preserved. After the new recruit was interested in the products of various planets thus wanted samples of Planet Vegeta's. Though they did not process everything themselves as that what they had robots handling back on their home planet. After all the only one there at the moment were robots that left behind to handle things like this.

So when petrified Gine was discovered she was tossed out and luckily did not shatter as a result of this. She landed on enough things that would break her fall and left her in one piece though she was still in the middle of nowhere on planet she never heard of.

A planet where everyone on it was also turned to stone by the same device that used on Planet Vegeta. That even included those that were in a space station that was floating around the planet as well. The six people on board being used as a test subject to see if the device can work in space...it could.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Sakura Lisel and Reishin Amara for adding this story to their story alert and favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed and the planet once known as Vegeta had once again had a name changed. It was forgotten as the former planet of either Tuffles or the Saiyans as the Frieza force did what they did with the planet they acquired. After all when selling a planet who would want to leave things of the previous owners lying around. That would lower the price of it overall and they did not sell planets used. So all signs of life were wiped clean from the former Planet Vegeta making it seem as if it were a brand new planet.

Though the person that they picked that allow them to acquire the Planet so easily eventually turned on them. Thus the Frieza Force was wiped out in an instant as it did not matter what your power level was. Once you were petrified you were helpless statue that just as dangerous as any other rock that lying motionless.

Frieza should not have trusted a person that would wipe out their own race without a second thought about it. The poor guy never even saw it coming as he was not even able to show off his final form. Of course, the Galactic Patrol in this instant was not going to take the same risk as Frieza did. Once they were done with them, that person was instantly dealt with by the number one elite patrolman.

While they did not have a means of reverting them back to normal. They did not have to worry about that as they all seemed to just vanish leaving behind nothing, not even their ships. Thus ended the reign of the Frieza Force, not out with a bang but a whimper. Becoming just another page in the history books just like the Saiyans were.

Back on that planet that Gine had ended upon. She was lying in a cold and frigid region of the planet. Basically, the owner of the entire planet never returned as they were dealt with by the Galactic Patrol. Who had basically betrayed them after helping them take out the entire Frieza Force in an instant. They were too dangerous to be left roaming free and their device is taken by the number one patrolman to be dealt with probably.

The place that petrified Saiyan was lying was one where the moon was visible in the sky half of the year. Gine just to be in happen were she was bathed in not only the moonlight but it was amplified through a natural lens that happens form near the opening the light came in through.

For years her petrified form was exposed like this was not just allowing Gine to be bathed in the moonlight but also the blutz waves as well. Ones that her petrified body just kept absorbing and store more and more of them somehow. Eventually, her statue form started to crack and then shatter completely as she began transforming into her Giant Ape form. Gine in this state did not have any self awareness and was just in berserker state as she rampages across the land.

Since her body had absorbed so much blutz wave over the years and the moon was present half of the year as well. Gine stay in her Giant Ape form for years on end, in fact, she had been stuck in her Giant Ape form for so long she somehow transformed back into her normal Saiyan form. Though her mindset and even her power were the same as her Giant Ape form though.

Gine would remain in this state for years until a certain thief arrived on the planet. Carrying in tow with them someone that picked up from a planetoid they used to hide out for awhile


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

Reishin Amara for reviewing this story

KorvaCthonic for adding this story to their story alert and favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A thief by the name of Cheelai was on the run after a job had managed to go wrong. She ended up crashing landing on Vampa while escaping her pursuers. She was actually pretty new as thief having just started not that long ago.

Carrying out jobs and well this one did not end that well thus how she ended up on Vampa. Though this being Vampa there were various dangerous creatures roam about and Cheelai unaware of this was wondering around when she was attacked by one of them. Though it was just her luck that Broly spotted her and scared them off.

Broly was only Saiyan that was never petrified that day because he was never on the planet. Having been sent away five years before that event would even happen. His father never came after him either as Paragus was stopped from doing so and after betraying King Vegeta. Was in jail for the next five years having been forgotten about as there were other things on the minds of those in power at the time.

Though Broly grew up on Vampa and it was pretty much all that he knew. The two eventually had to leave Vampa on another ship they 'borrowed' from one of the many groups that trying to fill the vacuum left by the Frieza Force having been wiped out. Cheelai nor Broly was aware of this as they just saw them as a group that tried to kill them. Thus Broly killed them in return and Cheelai stop from wrecking their ship. Explaining that eventually they would be overrun by their allies. Cheelai might not have been aware of Frieza beyond the rumors, yet she knew the group that attacked them very well.

This how both Cheelai and Broly ended up eventually making their way to the same planet that Gine was on. A planet that was the third one from its sun and supposed to be very advanced from what they read from their 'borrowed' ship's logs

"This place is just full of statues for some reason though," Cheelai said letting out a sigh.

"They very real though," Broly said as looked at one.

They landed in an area where the sun was seemingly always up and never went down. Wandering around looking for anything of use.

Cheelai was pushed out the way by Broly all of sudden.

"What was that...for," she asked realizing why he did that all too soon.

This when Gine tried slamming into Broly managing to push him back some. Shocking both Broly and Cheelai at this. In the state, Gine was in where she was basically a Giant Ape in her normal Saiyan form for years now. Though back on Planet Vegeta, Gine was not cut out for fighting that did not necessary mean she was bad at it. There is a difference between being not cut out for something and being bad at it.

Gine despite not being cut out for it managed to get herself onto an Elite Squad led by Bardock. Since he would not have to know Gine at the time he more than likely picked her based off he own abilities that she displayed somehow and someway. Also, the standards being used were Saiyan standards, thus if Gine compared to other races she could actually be considered a great fighter.

Though Broly was born with an extremely high power level that was the reason he was sent to Vampa in the first place. He was not able to call upon and control this power at will whenever he wanted. So that why the current Gine push back twenty five year old Broly a bit.

Cheelai notice that she had a tail just like Broly said he used to have until it was bitten off when he was younger. Also noticed how her eyes and even her hair look similar to how Broly's did when he started to get too into a fight and had to be calm down.

"Just try to fight her without harm her too much. She does not seem aware of her own actions so I am heading back to the ship. Get something that will hopefully be able to calm the two of you down if needed" Cheelai said.

Trusting in her to do so Broly got ready to face off against a Gine that been  
stuck in what the three of them would later call the Ikari form for years.


End file.
